The Red Path/Chapter Two
Blackout I shakily stepped up to the rock. Mossstar spoke out to the clan, "Rabbitpaw has done a noble thing today. Down in the Sandy Hollow, a badger invaded our territory." The clan gasped and murmured. "Rabbitpaw ambushed it, and sent it flying. So, I believe that he deserves to be named a warrior." My eyes grew wide. A warrior? But what about Birdpaw? And my siblings... "I, Mossstar, leader of LeafClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice he has trained hard to understand the way of your noble code, and I present him as a warrior is his turn. Rabbitpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do," I breathed. Mossstar smiled. "Then by the powers of StarClan I present to you your warrior name. Rabbitpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Rabbitstorm. StarClan honors your courage and everlasting strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of LeafClan." I gazed at the clan. I seemed so big. "Rabbitstorm! Rabbitstorm! Rabbitstorm! Rabbitstorm!" . One night later, I moved into Curltail's old nest, for he had recently moved to a senior warrior's spot. Promising myself I'd gather moss later, I curled up and feel asleep. I dreamed of a cat with a pelt bright as flames. He was sitting next to an older cat, starring up at the stars. The flame-colored cat spoke up. "You wished to see me?" "Yes," the old cat meowed."You have built the lost clan. For this-" The dream shifted and I saw a cat with a crooked jaw standing before me. "This is not your prophecy. You will learn it soon enough. I am Crookedstar, leader of the Great forest clan, RiverClan, the clan that is the living RippleClan. It is a bit odd for a different claned cat to be a guardian, but since Bluestar was the last to die, she has the highest power. I will be your guardian. I will come to you in dark times." I woke up to Lightningstrike nudging me. "Mossstar wants you in his den." Again? I thought. As I approached his den, Skyfern's apprentice, Mintpaw, walked out with herbs in her mouth. I began to grow worried. "Rabbitstorm?" Mossstar meowed. "Come in." As I passed through the leaves, I noticed Mossstar looked weak. "I have a little cough, but don't worry. I've called you in here because I trust you. I know you can keep secrets." I leaned in. "I have lost three of my lives." I gasped in horror. "How?" He shook his head. "I don't know. StarClan speaks to me after each life, but I don't remember how I died." I felt guilty. I had watched his ceremony. I should tell him, I thought. "What is it, Rabbitstorm? Is there some wrong?" "Uh, no...well...I-" I sighed. "I was there when-" Instantly, I felt a spasm of pain shoot through me. Mossstar scrambled to his paws and caught me as I fell. "Skyfern!" Category:The Red Path